The Craft (1996)
The Craft is a 1996 American supernatural teen horror film. The film's plot centers around four teenager girls, Sarah, Nancy, Bonnie and Rochelle who persue witchcraft and use it for their own gain. The film was released on May 3, 1996. Summary Sarah Bailey, a troubled teenager, has just moved from San Francisco to Los Angeles with her father and stepmother. At her new school, she forms a friendship with a group of girls rumored to be witches, Bonnie, Nancy and Rochelle. At the same time, Sarah becomes attracted to the popular Chris Hooker. Sarah exhibits supernatural powers, and her new friends believe she will complete their coven, making them all powerful. When Sarah is harassed by a vagrant with a snake (whom she had encountered before in her new house), he is immediately hit by a car and the girls believe together they willed it to happen. After a date with Chris, Sarah is upset to find out he has spread the false rumor that they have had sex, and now treats her disrespectfully. In response, Sarah casts a love spell upon him, while Rochelle casts a revenge spell on a racist bully Laura Lizzie, Bonnie casts a spell for beauty, and Nancy for power. It becomes clear that the spells have been successful: Chris becomes infatuated with Sarah, scars that Bonnie has on her back magically heal, and Laura begins to lose her hair. Nancy goes further by causing her abusive stepfather to have a heart attack and die. Nancy becomes hungry for power, and encourages the others to join her in a rite called "invoking the spirit". On completion of the spell, she is struck by lightning, and afterwards lacks empathy and begins taking risks with her life and those of others. The spells the girls have cast soon have other consequences: Bonnie becomes more conceited each day; Rochelle feels remorse as Laura is bald and hysterical; and Chris attempts to rape Sarah. In retaliation, Nancy uses her power to kill Chris. Sarah performs a binding spell to prevent Nancy from doing harm, but this does not work and the coven turns on Sarah, invading her dreams, threatening her and using their powers of illusion to make Sarah believe her father has been killed in an accident. They taunt her with visions and try to persuade her to commit suicide, before Nancy cuts Sarah's wrists herself. Sarah successfully "invokes the spirit" and is able to heal herself and fight back. Sarah scares off Bonnie and Rochelle and defeats Nancy, binding her power to prevent her from doing harm. As the film closes, Nancy is committed to a psychiatric hospital. Bonnie and Rochelle ask Sarah if she would want to chant with them, but Sarah turns them down. Bonnie and Rochelle make a snide comment; as they walk away, Sarah uses her power to make a tree branch fall, almost hitting them. Main Cast *Robin Tunney as Sarah Bailey *Fairuza Balk as Nancy *Neve Campbell as Bonnie *Rachel True as Rochelle *Skeet Ulrich as Chris Hooker *Christine Taylor as Laura Lizzie *Assumpta Serna as Lirio